


Wait, how long?

by C (pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles), pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean and Cas are dorks, Dean and Cas are together, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack is confused, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, sam is done with their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/C, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: Sam finally blows up and tells Cas and Dean to have a talk about their feelings after dealing with them being 'super weird' for months. He doesn't get the response he was expecting.First few chapters will be in Sam's POV of Cas and Dean's weird behaviour and then the confrontation. After that it will be the same events but told by Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	1. Domestic idiots don't know they're in love

**Author's Note:**

> I have all the chapters for this one, they just need editing.   
> Also this is fairly short and sweet and should all be posted in the next few days.   
> Enjoy  
> C

  
  


**Sam's POV**

Dean had been acting strange for a while now, but specifically he was acting really strange around Cas. Stranger than normal for both of them. 

I never mentioned their creepy eye contact or how they're both obviously head over heels for each other apart from a teasing joke every now and then, but recently they'd both gotten even worse around each other which was weird because both of them seemed completely oblivious to it. Neither of them were mentioning it and whenever I would roll my eyes or tease Dean by calling Cas his boyfriend he barely reacted anymore. He'd just carry on with whatever he was talking about. 

I just couldn't find an explanation for it other than the explanation I'd had for years now, that they're both dumb asses who didn't know they were in love. 

The first really strange thing to happen was after my morning run. I didn't expect anyone in the bunker to be awake at all. 

We'd been on a salt and burn the previous day and we'd ended up digging around six graves until we found the right one. Even Jack was exhausted and went straight to bed when we got inside. Cas was falling asleep in the backseat. I'd teased Dean telling him to stop perving on his sleeping boyfriend and watch the road and Dean had just laughed it off. I ignored that and went to bed myself, my body clock waking me up at six thirty for my morning run like normal. 

I took my usual route, it was a short one I was aching from last night but it was still early when I got back to the bunker. Barely seven thirty. I headed to the kitchen quietly, the bunker silent, and went to get myself some breakfast before a shower. But before I got round the corner I could smell bacon and hear Dean chuckling. I wondered why on Earth Dean would be awake at this time, he barely got up this early anyway, never mind when he could use the excuse of aching joints to stay in bed until noon. 

I shrugged it off and turned round the corner to the doorway. 

I didn't see Dean but Cas was by the stove dressed in Dean's pj's flinching as the bacon spat at him. I guessed he was wearing them since Dean had insisted on Cas saving his grace for injuries and not laundry. So that wasn't what bugged me out. What bugged me out was how sickeningly domestic the scene in front of me was. 

Cas flinching away from bacon with bedhead and Dean's comfiest pj's on whilst Dean sat at the table, sipping coffee and staring at him with stars in his eyes. 

"I don't see why you're flinching, it can't even hurt you." Dean chuckled. 

Cas turned with his body and gave Dean a look that I couldn't see from my place at the door, neither of them seemed to notice me stood there but it wasn't like I was sneaking. It would be obvious if they took their eyes off each other for one second. Dean reacted to whatever look Cas was giving him with a wink and a shit eating grin. 

Cas sighed and turned back to the stove. "I'll just burn it on purpose if you carry on." 

Dean set his coffee down on the table and came up behind Cas, not even inches away from his ear. "Don't even joke about that." 

I couldn't see Cas' face but it looked like he was smiling as Dean moved him away from the stove with a swing of his hips. Cas went and took Dean's chair at the table and helped himself to Dean's coffee, fully taking on the role that Dean had and stared at Dean like he hung the freaking moon. 

At least they weren't bickering like usual, I tried shrugging it off. I cleared my throat and entered the kitchen properly then. I expected Cas to at least look away from Dean but he didn't and I expected Dean to at least blush or tense up at being so domestic with Cas on a Wednesday morning. 

But they didn't do that. 

Dean broke into a grin. "Morning Sammy. Do you want some real breakfast today? Warrior breakfast?" 

I shook my head. "I'm good with this." I waved my fruity cereal at him and poured myself a bowl. 

"Suit yourself, more for us Sunshine." Dean beamed at Cas. 

"You guys okay?" I asked. 

Had we run into a witch that had put some kind of truth spell on them or something that I didn't know about?

"Yeah?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "You seen Jack around yet? Think he might appreciate our warrior food." 

As he spoke Jack arrived in the kitchen with a wave and his usual "Hello." and sat beside Cas at the table. 

"Bacon sound good today, kid?" Dean asked. 

"Who made it?" Jack tilted his head suspiciously. 

I smirked. It was a well known fact in the bunker that Cas is a shitty cook as much as he tried. 

"It was a team effort." Dean smiled and squeezed Cas' shoulder. 

I carried on eating my cereal trying to figure out what kind of spell this could be, no way were they being so domestic without any intervention.

Jack pursed his lips. "I'll try it." 

Cas rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. 

"Are you trying to say that Cas can't cook?" Dean smirked, handing a plate to Jack, then one to Cas and sitting beside me at the table. 

I laughed. 

"Hey, I'm trying." Cas huffed. 

"Yeah, you are. Don't listen to them two." Dean grinned, giving Cas a one armed hug before starting his breakfast. 

I raised my eyebrows at them both and turned to Jack but he was just munching the bacon like nothing was weird. Like this was an every day thing. Did I miss something? 

Domestic idiots don't know they're in love. 


	2. Bickering idiots don't know they're in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets hurt on a witches hunt and Dean is being suspiciously gentle with him  
> Sam is more confused

**Sam's POV**

A couple of weeks after the very domestic breakfast they were super weird again. Not that they hadn't been weird leading up to it. Whenever Cas was at the bunker I barely even saw Dean they were always in each others rooms or going on drives together. I tried asking Dean why he was spending so much time with Cas and the response I got was a very confused Dean saying, 

"I missed him, Sammy." 

I left it. But we were working a pretty nasty witches case a few states over. 

The witch had killed at least seven people but then the witch turned out to be four witches and that's when I was thankful that we hadn't left Cas at the bunker with Jack like we had wanted to originally. We'd killed one witch already. One was trying to escape but Cas holding her in place whilst Dean was trying to get a clear shot of her. 

I shot my witch and went over to help them both out. 

The witch that Cas was holding was struggling and kicking against Cas' grip, moving her head around non stop so neither of us could get a clear shot. 

I didn't realise she had picked up one of our angel blades. 

Cas' grip on her loosened and she ran, I took the shot and she fell to the floor but so did Cas, blood pouring from his side. 

"Cas!" Dean dropped his gun and ran over. 

"I'm fine." Cas huffed, trying to move Dean's fussing hands away from him as he moved to try and heal the slash on his side. It was deep but not deep enough for him to start glowing. That was a good sign as far as I was concerned. 

"Don't you dare use your mojo you idiot." Dean shoved Cas' wrists so that his hands were nowhere near the wound. 

"Dean." I sighed at the same time that Cas did. 

"You need to save your grace for when you actually need it, I can fix this up in no time but I can't fix you up say if you got mortally injured." Dean was peeling Cas' layers off him, pretty much undressing Cas in the middle of an abandoned factory. Classy. 

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, we need to go. The one who escaped could come back any second." 

They both ignored me and glared at each other. "Dean, you are not my father so stop treating me like a child. If I want to use my grace I will. It's _my_ grace." 

"I know it's _your_ grace." Dean rolled his eyes and pressed Cas' shirt into the wound gently. "But it's _your_ ass on the line if you get hurt bad and you can't heal it because you wasted your grace on this." 

Cas scowled up at Dean and tried arguing more but Dean put more pressure on the wound and Cas promptly passed out, Dean's hand supporting his head. 

"That's a way to shut him up." Dean chuckled. "Right, let's get him fixed up. We can sort the other bitch out tomorrow and clean up here after." Dean picked Cas up off the floor, very gently and carried him out to the car as I held doors open. 

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad." Dean huffed as he gently slid Cas into the backseat and slid inside beside him, moving Cas so he was leaning on him heavily. "No doubt he'll be a baby about it." He passed me the keys. 

"You're letting me drive?" I asked, taking the keys. 

"Obviously." Dean gave me a confused look and shut the door. 

I rolled my eyes and got in the car, Dean was wrapping Cas' coat around him and keeping the pressure on Cas' wound. 

Cas was still passed out the entire way back to the motel and once Dean very gently placed him on a bed once we got in. 

"Need anything?" I asked when Dean pulled out the first aid kit, sanitising all the tools. 

Dean shook his head. "Just back me up if he tries using his mojo." 

I nodded and grabbed Cas' clothes putting them in the duffel bag we used for dirty clothes. 

Halfway through Dean stitching up the wound Cas woke up, visibly confused and tried jerking away from Dean's steady hands. 

"Hey." Dean said softly, tapping his hip. "It's only me." 

Cas sighed and relaxed again, letting Dean carry on, closing his eyes. 

And I swear I saw Cas reach out and touch Dean's face, It could of been my eyes playing tricks on me but there was a small speck of blood on Dean's cheek that I was sure wasn't there before Cas woke up. 

Bickering idiots don't know they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far  
> Let me know  
> C


	3. Oblivious idiots don't know they're in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is blatantly obvious about him and Cas yet somehow still doesn't realise that he has feelings and Sam is seriously considering getting help for them at this point.

**Sam's POV**

After the deal with the witches Cas and Dean were worse than normal. 

Not that there even was a normal anymore. 

Dean was constantly worried that Cas wasn't healing properly and Cas was more irritable than ever and it was usually Dean's fault. Actually, it was always Dean's fault. 

It only took Cas a few days to recover but those few days were awful, Jack and I ended up spending a lot of time out of the bunker just to get away from the constant bickering. Finally Dean actually let Cas leave the bunker and we all decided we'd go on a beer run. 

I thought it sounded simple enough. 

Dean hadn't been mothering Cas for a few hours and Cas hadn't picked a fight with Dean for at least twelve hours. It all seemed fine. Almost back to normal. If they just admitted their feelings for each other it would be so much easier, Dean would have an excuse to give Cas on why he was being so overbearing and it would be easier for everyone all round. I felt like locking them in a room most of the time. 

I walked around the store with Cas as whilst Dean walked with Jack.

"You doing okay?" I asked. 

He nodded. "I'm fully healed, Sam. Better than ever." 

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I mean, are you and Dean okay? You've been fighting a lot recently." 

He smiled softly, rolling his eyes. "We're fine. Sorry if we made it uncomfortable. I don't like it when he tells me what to do." 

I laughed. "You and me both." I clapped him on the shoulder and we met the others at the counter. 

I rolled my eyes when Cas shuffled so he was stood beside Dean again. They were both as bad as each other. 

The clerk rang up our items and Jack bagged them. 

She got to the multiple six packs of beer. 

"Have you got your ID?" She turned to Jack. 

"He's with us." I flashed a smile, knowing all of our IDs were in the car. Also either Jack or Cas would put a foot in their mouth and tell the clerk that he was actually three years old. 

"And?" The clerk sighed. 

"You really think we're gonna let our kid drink at his age? We are responsible." Dean scoffed. 

"Your kid?" The clerk raised her eyebrow and turned to Jack. "Are these men your parents?" 

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm not allowed to drink the beer either." 

"Damn straight you're not." Dean flashed the clerk a smile. "Responsible parenting." 

"Okay, if you're his parents." She pointed to Dean and Cas then turned to me. "Who does that make you?"

"He's the boring Uncle." Dean butted in just as Cas was about to speak. "We're the cool dads, aren't we Cas?" Dean reached and squeezed Cas' hand. 

I tried to hide that my eyebrows wanted to jump of my face. No way did that just happen. 

Cas rolled his eyes and handed the clerk some money with his free hand. "We won't let him drink the alcohol." 

The clerk laughed and accepted the money. "Drink responsibly." She handed him the change. 

"Boring uncle?" I complained once we were all sat in the car and driving back to the bunker. "Cool dads?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Dean laughed. "The truth? I don't think we'd get our beer if we told the truth." 

"I guess so. Boring uncle though? You could of just said uncle." I huffed. 

Dean burst out laughing at me. "Sorry you can't be cool dads like me and Cas." 

I rolled my eyes at him. 

I spent most of my night trying to figure out when Dean had become comfortable enough to make a gay joke about him and anyone else, never mind Cas. But it wasn't even a joke. It was a cover. Not a necessary one either. It wasn't even like the clerk wasn't buying it either so why did he feel the need to hold Cas' hand? 

I racked my brain. 

If I was like this with anyone I would be pretty certain I was in love with them. I wasn't even this oblivious with Eileen and I was pretty dumb about not realising I liked her for a while. Dean was the one who had pointed it out. So if he could notice that easily with me, why couldn't he at least see what he was doing with Cas. 

Oblivious idiots don't know they're in love.


	4. Cuddling idiots don't know they're in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night and Sam wants to pull his hair out

**Sam's POV**

Things had been kind of normal for a while. 

Jack was coming with us on cases, we'd do an average of two cases a week. One he'd come with us on and the other one he'd stay at the bunker and catch up on the lore. I'd taught him how to use Charlie's code that explained the lore a lot more clearly than any of the books did. Jack seemed to be getting Dean's attitude for research. I'd tried to get Cas to stick up for me but that turned out to be futile since Cas barely paid attention to movies never mind paying attention to lore books that we were unlikely to ever need. 

I was alone in Jack's supernatural education and I was tired of it. But because I was so caught up in it I barely noticed Cas and Dean being weird anymore. I just accepted that they were stupid and would be miserable forever. Screw them, I tried at least. 

Dean and I had been on a vengeful spirit case whilst Cas was doing angel stuff and Jack was at the bunker. 

Cas came back after a day or two, finding Dean asleep and miserable with a few broken ribs and looking like shit after being thrown into walls by the ghost. I warned Cas not to heal him or he'd have a bitch fit when he woke up. Cas didn't listen and just like I said, Dean threw a bitch fit when he woke up and found he was healed and Cas' grace was weaker than normal. 

They'd been bickering about it all day and I just wanted them to shut up already. It was Tuesday so it was movie night. 

Usually when they were fighting Jack and I would take the sofa in the 'Dean cave' and they'd have a chair each, away from each other. But they needed to sort their shit out so I got myself comfy on a chair and Jack followed suit, sitting on the other chair. 

Cas pouted when he walked in, dressed in Deans pj's as he usually did when he was running low on grace, and he sat himself on one end of the sofa. 

Dean finally arrived, seeing me and Jack in the chairs he huffed but sat down at the other end of the sofa, facing away from Cas and pressed play on the movie. 

The movie was the first Harry Potter film, Dean and I had seen it plenty of times but it was Jack and Cas first times. 

As expected Jack had a lot of questions, Dean didn't seem too bothered about answering them. 

"If they're family why do they treat him this way?"

"Are they like the witches that we have here?"

"Do they have witch schools like this in real life?"

"Was this based on true events?"

"Can I get a pet owl?"

Dean stopped answering after I while, I heard a few snores coming from his sofa so I answered Jack's questions for him. 

"Why does the girl witch have a strange name when she was raised by humans when Ron wasn't?"

"Is the castle real and can we go and see it one day?"

"Why's his scar hurting?"

"I think that man with the hair is the bad guy, am I right?"

"Can we have a feast like that?" Jack asked. 

I chuckled. "Ask Dean, he's the head chef here." 

"He's asleep." Jack whispered. 

I rolled my eyes and turned to Dean. 

He's moved from his end of the sofa and was now in the middle, head back and snoring, Cas' head was in his lap and Dean's hand was resting on Cas' chest as they both slept. 

Now this is just a bit on the nose. 

I smirked and threw a piece of popcorn at Dean's face to wake him up. 

He woke up with a jolt and saw the popcorn on his shirt, picking it up and eating it. "What?"

"Jack's asking if we can have a feast like that?" I nodded to the TV and Jack's begging face. 

Dean grinned. "Course we can, you just wait until Christmas." 

Jack beamed back and turned to the movie again, him not seeing anything strange about how he and Cas were snuggled up. 

I waited for Dean to notice. 

Finally he looked down at Cas and freaking smiled, pulling the blanket from behind the sofa and wrapping it around Cas, turning his attention back to the movie and answering Jack's endless questions. 

I swear they were just lost causes at this point. 

Cuddling idiots don't know they're in love. 


	5. Ignorant idiots don't know they're in love

**Sam's POV**

The cuddling on movie night just seemed to be a thing between them now, unless they were fighting. Then it would be opposite ends of the sofa until the movie was half way through then I'd turn and suddenly they'd be wrapped up in a blanket watching the movie.

Scary hunter Dean. The best hunter in the world. Feared by all monsters, demons, angels and other hunters. Having a freaking cuddle whilst watching shitty movies. 

Angel of the Lord Castiel. The most rebellious warrior of Heaven. One of the most powerful creatures ever made. Having a freaking cuddle whilst watching shitty movies. 

It was almost laughable at how blind they both were. 

I didn't even bother asking them about it, I just left them to it. Until I sent a picture of them to Jody. 

**S** ' _See what I have to deal with?'_

 **J** 'That's _adorable, they sorted their shit out? I expect to have an invite to the wedding'_

 **S** 'Jody, _they're not together. They're still thinking they're just best friends and this is completely normal. I'm going crazy here.'_

 **J** 'Have _you tried talking to them about it? I think someone needs to intervene and smack their heads together.'_

 **S** "Dean _gets way defensive about that stuff, but honestly I don't even know what I could say'_

 **J** 'You _should ask Cas on a date on behalf of Dean'_

 **S** _'_ _Very funny'_

I sighed. If I did that they'd probably go on the date and then come back and cuddle on the damn sofa, they go out to diners all the time. It wouldn't make a difference. I just wanted them to get over themselves and put whatever it was stopping them aside. It wouldn't even change anything at this point. I was pretty sure I'd seen Cas sleeping in Dean's room with him once or twice so literally nothing would change.

"Jack?" I stopped him as he walked past my room. 

"Yes?" He walked inside and shut the door. "What's wrong?" 

"Have you noticed that Dean and Cas have been a bit weird recently?"

"No?" He tilted his head. 

"I mean on movie nights, they're always cuddling each other and acting like they're in a relationship."

"I thought they were in a relationship?" He pursed his lips. 

I burst out laughing. "Oh God, this is just hopeless." I shook my head. 

"I'm confused." Jack furrowed his eyebrows. 

I waved my hand. 

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry. I'll get them to figure it out." 

Getting Jack involved would probably be a bad idea, he and Dean were closer than ever and I didn't want to risk that. 

Dean came into my room then. 

"You okay?" I asked. 

He was wearing his ' _I'm worried about Cas but I don't want you to know that'_ face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You heard from Cas today?" 

"He's doing angel stuff in Peru last I heard. He text me like four days ago." I shrugged. 

Dean nodded. "Jack, you heard anything?"

"Not since yesterday, is he okay?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, his look getting more frantic. "He's fine." He left my room in a rush, I heard a door slamming behind him. 

I rolled my eyes and went after him, Jack did the smart thing and stayed back. 

"Dude, Cas is fine. He text Jack yesterday." 

"That's not today though, Sam." Dean huffed. "Anything could happen in freaking Peru." 

"Has he not replied or something?"

"I've been calling him all freaking day, Sammy. His phone's off. I told him- I freaking told him to keep it charged." Dean dialled again only to hang up straight away. 

"Leave him for a couple hours, he might have turned it off for something important and forgot to turn it on. You know what Cas is like." 

Dean chuckled with no humour. "Yeah I fucking do." 

He stormed into Cas' room and didn't come out until the morning. 

He seemed in better spirits in the morning, walking into the kitchen with a big grin. 

"You okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah, he turned his phone off and forgot to turn it back on until like two in the morning." Dean rolled his eyes and went to get his coffee. 

"I didn't ask-" I started with a smirk. 

"Should be home in the next two days, angel stuff was a bust." Dean ignored me. 

I nodded, letting him carry on telling me all about Cas' trip in Peru even though I hadn't asked about that. I'd only asked if he was okay. That's it. Dean didn't seem to realise this.

Ignorant idiots don't know they're in love.


	6. Dumb idiots do know they're in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's finally had enough and holds an intervention

**Sam's POV**

I hated to admit it but I invited Jody to help on this hunt just so I'd have some back up. I needed to hold this intervention. It was killing me. 

Jody promised she'd help me out with it. 

I picked a packed diner, no way would either of them cause a scene here. 

We'd just finished clearing out a vamp nest, got cleaned up and headed out to celebrate. 

Jody and I shared looks every now and then throughout the last couple of days, especially when Cas and Dean booked their own room even though we could of easily had the beds split between one of us and Jody and then me or Dean would take the sofa. Cas didn't need to sleep recently. But no, Dean insisted on having his own room and of course Cas went with him once we were heading to bed. 

Jody and I came up with our plan. 

I was kind of nervous for the reactions I'd get now. But I'd faced worse, I'd faced Lucifer for fuck sake. 

But this was scarier somehow. They were oblivious to my plan. 

Dean was chatting with Jody about how badly the media portrays vamps and he was sick of having to explain to people. Cas was reading something from Dean's phone and then leaning down and checking something on his own with a confused expression. 

This peaceful scene could be gone in a matter of minutes. But they were trapped here. The place was heaving with customers. 

I dropped my knife by accident. Stupid nerves. 

I quickly bent to pick it up, having to blink a few times to believe that what I was seeing was real. 

Dean's hand was on Cas' leg, just stroking patterns around his knee. 

I came back up, nothing had changed. 

Cas still looked confused at the phones. Dean was still happily chatting away. 

I leaned down again, still stroking Cas' knee. 

I huffed and sat back down. 

This had to stop. Cas had to be aware this wasn't normal 'best friend' behaviour because if he didn't then surely he would be the same with me. But he never did anything like it with me or anyone else. So he had to know. Dean definitely knew this wasn't normal best friend behaviour. 

"Sam are you okay?" Jody asked. 

"Uh- yeah. Fine. Totally fine." 

Cas' eyes flashed up to mine. "You look weird." 

"Gee,thanks Cas." I grinned. 

Cas shrugged and went back to looking at Dean's phone, Dean peered over his shoulder with an amused grin on his face, resting his chin on Cas shoulder as he read whatever it was. 

"See what I mean." I sighed to Jody. 

Jody snorted and nodded. 

I nodded to under the table. 

Jody 'dropped her fork' and peered under the table, coming back up with an annoyed expression. 

I thought one of them would at least notice but no, they were going for the gold on the staring match as per usual. 

"They need a good talking to." Jody sighed. 

"Who does?" Cas tore his eyes away from Dean to look at Jody. 

"You two." I tried to look as annoyed as I could but clearly neither of them had any idea on what was going on. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. 

"Sam." Jody nodded to me. 

I had a big speech ready, full of firm yet understanding sentences. Carefully thought out and written down and practised with Jody last night but it all went out of the window instantly. 

"I've been ignoring this for way over ten years now, will you two please just admit your feelings for each other, I'm sick of waiting around for it to happen and every time I think it will happen it never fucking does. You're pretty much a couple anyway, do you know just how many times I've caught you two all cuddled up together, Cas you've slept in your own room maybe once and that's only because you and Dean had a fight and Dean you sleep in his room when he's away. And it's just too much, just fucking admit it. It's not that hard. You already bicker like an old married couple, you stare at each other all the time, snuggle with each other on movie nights, Dean hasn't had a one night stand in at least a year. Dean your hand is literally on Cas' leg right now, so for fuck sake just go and talk it out!" I blurted out, surprising myself. 

Both of them stared at me with wide eyes. 

Jody shrugged and started her part of the speech. 

"If you're worried about Claire minding because your vessel is technically her Dads let me tell you both right now, she has been waiting for you to get together for years too. She calls you both her dads anyway. So what is stopping you both? Talk it out. Everyone in your lives supports you and wants you both to be happy." 

Cas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at us both. "Talk it out?"

"Yes." I sighed. "You and Dean have feelings for each other. Talk to each other about them. You don't have to do it right now, just please. Soon." 

To my surprise Dean started laughing, like really belly laughing. Tears in his eyes and everything. The whole nine yards. 

I felt myself give him the worst bitch face I could. 

"You can't just treat this as a joke, Dean." I glared.

"I'm not." Dean wiped his eyes. "Sammy, we already talked about our 'feelings', what are you even talking about?"

"I thought you knew about us?" Cas looked more confused than I'd ever seen him and I've seen him in some serious states of confusion. 

"Us?" Mine and Jody's eyes bugged out. 

"You can't be telling me that both of you didn't know?" Dean chuckled. "Even Jack knows, I thought Claire knew too." He shrugged.

"Claire does know. She asked us last year." 

"And she didn't tell me?" Jody huffed. 

"We thought everyone knew." Dean ran and hand through his hair. "How did you not know?" 

"This has been going on since last year?" I asked. 

"It's been kinda going on since we met, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes. "Almost 12 years." 

"Wait, how long?" Both me and Jody yelled. 

"12 years." Cas was somehow looking more and more confused. 

"But-what about all the strippers, waitresses?" I asked. 

"Yeah, it's not all been smooth sailing." Dean sighed. 

"Dean says that we were on and off for a while, I think that means that we used to break up a lot." Cas shrugged. 

I felt like my head was about to explode. No way was this happening. I never expected this reaction. 

I expected yelling and both of them blushing like school girls but not this. 

"Right, okay. So how long have you been on?" Jody asked calmly. 

"It's been about four years now. " Dean shrugged. "Why'd you think I was like that when he freaking died, Sam?" 

I had my head in my hands. "I thought you were both in denial. Oh my God, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I honestly thought you knew, I mean you're always calling Cas my boyfriend and he technically is so- I mean it't not like we were subtle." 

I groaned. "So since you met? 12 years of off and on and 4 years of just being together?" 

They both nodded. "Uriel wasn't happy when he caught us." Dean smirked. 

Cas blushed. "I had to threaten him so he wouldn't tell." 

"This is actually crazy, you were together before you rebelled?" I asked. 

"I wouldn't say we were together, just messing around at that point." Dean waggled his eyebrows at Cas who rolled his eyes. 

"Well, that clears that up. Well done on talking about your feelings even if I am a few years late." Jody chuckled giving them both a smile. 

"You not happy for us, Sam?" Dean asked with a smirk. 

"I hate you both." I groaned. "You're both idiots." 

Dean, Cas and Jody all burst out laughing. 

Dumb idiots _do_ know they're in love. 


	7. Sam is a little weird after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Dean's POV of everything that's been happening.   
> A very domestic breakfast.

**Dean's POV**

Things had been good with me and Cas for a while now, for once neither of us were waiting for the big bad to happen and whatever it was between us to stop for a while again. I'd been working damn hard on trying not to say fuck it and go and sleep with a waitress whenever we had a fight and he was working on not fucking off and being radio silent for weeks at a time. It was a team effort and we were doing well. He pretty much exclusively stayed at the bunker, his grace sometimes not the best so sometimes he slept over in my room which was fucking great considering usually he'd get bored around two or three in the morning and I'd wake up alone. But waking up and having Cas fast asleep next to me was like winning the lottery, hearing him mumble my name in his sleep was my drug. I knew it was too good to be true, pretty much four years of this with only a couple of slip ups on both of our parts, him being the worst when he went and died. But we were past it now. Things were good. Until Sam went and started acting weird around us. 

What confused me the most was that he'd _always_ been fine with us, he'd be laughing and rolling his eyes whenever me and Cas went a little bit PDA but he was always fine. He was always the one trying to get us to stop arguing and listen to each other so I really didn't understand why he was acting so weird all of a sudden. 

The first time I noticed it properly was a Wednesday morning. 

The Tuesday night we'd had a rough night, digging up six graves in one night and then driving home wasn't what I liked to do at my age. But it had to be done and after a hot shower and some fresh pj's then getting into bed and Cas was already there all tucked up and mumbling in his sleep. That's what made it worth it. I'd turned into a real sap since Cas and I knew it. But it was fine. I didn't mind anymore. We woke up together, earlier than usual. Sam was out, Jack was asleep so we had the kitchen to ourselves, I thought we could make the most of it and I could teach Cas how to make some bacon before Sam got back and Jack woke up. So we were just in the kitchen, Cas there in my pj's which was just really fucking hot as it was, not to mention the cute bed head he had which moved as he flinched because the bacon was spitting at him.

I was laughing at him being a baby about it but Cas didn't find it as funny as I did, clearly. I noticed Sam getting back from his run but he looked a bit spaced out, I figured it was just a runners high so I left him to it and carried on teasing Cas. 

"I don't see why you're flinching, it can't even hurt you." 

Cas turned to me and scowled but I saw his eyes were still sleepy and soft. I grinned and gave him a wink. 

Cas rolled his eyes and turned back to the bacon. "I'll burn it on purpose if you carry on." 

I set my coffee down on the table and walked over to him, putting my hand up his shirt and nipping at his skin, I knew Sam wouldn't be able to see what my hands were doing so I didn't feel bad about it. "Don't even joke about that." I said right into his ear, knowing it tickled him. 

Cas let out a soft chuckle, leaning back into me slightly.

"Let me show you how it's really done, baby." I whispered and swung my hips against him to move him to the table. 

I took over on cooking the bacon, feeling Cas watching me as he helped himself to my cup of coffee. 

Sam seemed to get over whatever had him so spaced out and cleared his throat, walking inside the kitchen.

"Morning Sammy, Do you want some real breakfast today? Warrior breakfast?" I knew it smelt damn tempting. 

Sam shook his head, grabbing his gross rabbit food cereal and pouring himself a bowl and sitting across from Cas. "I'm good with this." 

"Suit yourself, more for us, Sunshine." I grinned at Cas who smiled back, pouring himself more coffee in my cup. 

"You guys okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah?" I asked. Maybe he actually wasn't okay after his run, he had a weird look about him. "You seen Jack around yet? Think he might appreciate our warrior food." I winked at Cas.

"Hello." Jack walked inside smiling and sat beside Cas, him also taking a sip from my cup of coffee. Can't a guy have one think without it being stolen in this bunker?

"Bacon sound good today, kid?" I asked, I could get another cup it wasn't that big of an issue. 

"Who made it?" Jack asked, tilting his head in a way that just screamed Cas. 

I saw Cas' face drop and I smirked along with Sam. 

"It was a team effort." I leaned over and squeezed Cas' shoulder. 

"I'll try it." 

Cas rolled his eyes and I laughed, plating up the bacon. 

"Are you trying to say that Cas can't cook?" I gave Cas and Jack their breakfasts and sat beside Sam, digging in. 

"Hey, I'm trying." Cas defended when Sam laughed. 

"Yeah, you are. Don't listen to them two." I leaned over the table to give him a quick one armed hug before eating my breakfast. 

I looked to Sam, ready for him to give a sarcastic comment like he usually would but there was nothing but a weird look on his face. 

Maybe running is actually bad for you. 

I brushed it off and carried on with my day, no point dwelling on it. 

Sam is a little weird after all. 

****  
  



	8. Sam was getting really damn weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch hunt

**Dean's POV**

It was only a few weeks after Sam was weird at breakfast that he was being weird again, maybe it was shock. But he'd never acted like that when he was shocked before. Honestly the guy was confusing the Hell out of me. He'd been being weird in small doses like when he asked me why me and Cas were spending so much time together recently and I was just super confused because why would I not want to spend time with my boyfriend? 

But it was the witches case that Sam brought it up a level, it was a hard case. What we thought was one witch turned out to be four of the dirty bitches. We'd killed one, one had escaped, Sam was dealing with another one and Cas had caught the last one, trying to keep her still so I could shoot her but she kept writhing around, swaying her head in front of Cas'. I knew the bullets probably wouldn't hurt Cas but I wasn't going to test my theory by taking a shot and end up shooting him in the face. 

Sam finished his witch off and came over to try and help us out. I spotted Cas' face drop and a flash of an angel blade then the witch ran, I heard the gun shot but I was running to Cas. His shirt was quickly turning red and he was lay on the dirty floor. "Cas!" I yelled, please let that just be a cut and not a stab. I quickly knelt down, pulling him so his shoulders and head were resting on my knees as I tried to get to the wound. 

"I'm fine." Cas tried shoving my hands away so he could get to the cut on his side. 

"Don't you dare use your mojo you idiot." I ripped his hands away from the cut and held his wrists in one hand so I could check it out myself. It was easily fixable, nothing glowing. He'd be fine. But if he used his grace now and the witch that escaped came back and did worse? No way was that happening. 

"Dean." Cas sighed and so did Sammy. 

"You need to save your grace for when you actually need it, I can fix this up in no time but I can't fix you up say if you got mortally injured." I explained quickly, pushing his coat and jacket off him so I could get to the cut easier. He flinched as his shirt brushed against the cut, I peeled that away too. 

"Guys, we need to go. The one who escaped could come back any second." Sam said. 

He was probably right, I mean stitching Cas up here wasn't the best idea I'd ever had but it was going to be damn difficult getting Cas back to the motel without him trying to heal himself. 

"Dean, you are not my father so stop treating me like a child. If I want to use my grace I will. It's _my_ grace." Cas scowled up at me, still trying to move his wrists, the fact that he could barely put up a good fight against me just proved my point on why he shouldn't use his grace to heal himself. I put the slightest pressure on the cut with his bundled up shirt and his frown deepened at me. 

"I know it's _your_ grace. But it's _your_ ass on the line if you get hurt bad and you can't heal it because you wasted your grace on this." 

"But-" Cas started but I felt more blood coming out so I upped the pressure and Cas' eyes fluttered, his head lolling in my lap. I quickly let go of his wrists and caught his head. 

"That's a way to shut him up." I chuckled to Sam who gave me a surprised look. "Right, let's get him fixed up. We can sort the other bitch out tomorrow and clean up here after." I nodded to myself and slowly picked Cas up, letting his head rest on my shoulder as I walked to the car as fast as I could so I could keep the pressure on the cut. 

"How bad is it?" Sam asked. 

"Not bad." I sighed, I knew I was probably overreacting to the cut but Cas always ended up getting the short end of the stick so the least I could do was coddle him. "No doubt he'll be a baby about it." I passed him the keys, pulling Cas back over so I had a good grip of his hands and a good amount of pressure on the cut. 

"You're letting me drive?" Sam asked, a shocked look on his face. 

Was I not currently sat in the backseat with my bleeding and passed out boyfriend? Obviously Sam would be the one driving? Did I need to spell it out for him?

"Obviously." I shut the door and started wrapping Cas' trench coat around him because he shivered into me. 

I kept seeing Sam looking back at us through the mirror, that annoyed and weird look on his face. It was starting to piss me off. If he had a problem he just needed to say it. He'd never said anything before. I focused on getting Cas into the motel and lay down without waking him up. 

I lay him in my bed and started getting out the first aid kit, the bleeding had stopped now, all I needed to do was clean it and stitch him up, hopefully he'd stay asleep whilst I did it but knowing Cas that wouldn't happen. 

"Need anything?" Sam asked. 

"Just back me up if he tries using his mojo." 

Cas would find it hard to argue us both and might actually consider our points if it wasn't just me 'mothering him'. 

I sighed and cleaned the cut and began the stitching, keeping a careful eye on signs he was waking up, he was breathing deeply and steadily, his body warm but not too warm. All good signs. Until he suddenly woke up and jolted away almost making me pull all the stitches at once. 

I tapped him on his hip. "Hey. It's only me." I smiled up at him. 

Cas looked down and smiled weakly back, letting out a big sigh, one of his hands coming up to stroke my cheek before he closed his eyes again. 

Once the stitching was done I covered him up and grabbed myself a beer, ignoring Sam staring at my face. 

Sam was getting really damn weird. 


	9. Sam needs to get a grip

**Dean's POV**

The witch case really spun me out of sync with Cas. I could tell I was being a dick, I didn't let him out of my sight and refused to let him out to stretch his legs. We hadn't been able to find the witch that had escaped and Cas was still needed to sleep every night and he was even hungry every now and then. It freaked me out. I loved waking up with him but it terrified me because t meant he was breakable. It meant that he wasn't safe. 

Cas was getting tired of me too, he even tried sleeping in his own room after the fourth night. I'd apologised and promised that we'd go out and stretch our legs the next day. Cas had told me I was a dick but we slept in his room that night. 

As promised we went out the next day, just to the shop to get some food and a bit of beer. Nothing big but seeing Cas outside again made me feel better, dressed in his clothes again he did look a lot stronger. Maybe it was because my pj's were too baggy on him? They made him look smaller than he was. But damn he looked good in them. 

I shrugged it off and walked with Jack around the shop, he stopped at the card section having a read. 

"You good?" I asked. 

"Dean, when's yours and Cas' anniversary?"

I scratched my head. "Uh kinda complicated. I guess you could just go off the day I got out of Hell." 

"When was that." 

"September 18th 2008." 

"Okay, will you be getting him a gift and a card? Like they do in the movies?" Jack asked curiously. 

I chuckled. "Not really into that stuff, kid. That's more girly stuff." 

Jack nodded. "Could I get you an anniversary present?"

"I mean, if you wanted to. I guess you could, it's not for a while yet though." I sighed and pulled him away from the card section to get some beer. 

We met Sam and Cas at the counter, them carrying all the healthy food whilst me and Jack had the cheetos, jerky and beer. 

Cas came over to me and leaned on me slightly. 

"Hurting?" I whispered.

"Nothing serious." He mumbled back. 

"Have a bath or something when we get home if you want?" 

"You too?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." 

Cas grinned at me.

"Have you got your ID?" The woman ringing us up looked at Jack. I rolled my eyes, seriously? He's with three adults. 

"He's with us." Sam explained. 

"And?" The clerk sighed. 

"You really think we're gonna let our kid drink at his age? We are responsible." I scoffed. 

"Your kid?" The woman raised her eyebrow and turned to Jack again. "Are these men your parents?" 

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm not allowed to drink the beer either." 

"Damn straight you're not." I gave the woman a grin. "Responsible parenting." 

"Okay, if you're his parents." She pointed at me and Cas then at Sam. "Who does that make you?"

I saw Cas looking confused, bored and annoyed. The perfect recipe for him saying something that made us look like psychos. 

"He's the boring Uncle." I said quickly. "We're the cool dads, aren't we Cas?" I reached down and squeezed his hand, he started leaning into me heavily. Maybe this was a bad idea for us to come out. He was clearly still not up to it. 

Sam stared at our hands and raised his eyebrows. 

I couldn't deal with that shit today. 

Cas rolled his eyes and handed the woman some money with his free hand. "We won't let him drink the alcohol." He sounded like he was trying to be funny but that was his annoyed and in pain voice, we needed to go. 

The woman laughed and accepted the money. "Drink responsibly." She handed him the change. 

I ushered us all out, my grip still strong in Cas' hand and he slightly stumbled. 

"What's up with you?" I asked as we walked ahead. 

"I think I need more rest." 

"I told you-"

"I think it's because I've wasted all my energy fighting with you." 

I chuckled and squeezed his hand before letting go. "No more fighting until you're better." 

"Deal." Cas smiled and got into the car. 

"Boring uncle?" Sam complained. "Cool dads?" 

Ah maybe that was it. He was annoyed I'd called him boring. It didn't explain the last few weeks but right now I'd take it. 

"What was I supposed to say?" I laughed. "The truth? I don't think we'd get our beer if we told the truth." 

"I guess so." Sam sighed. "Boring uncle though? You could of just said uncle." He pouted. 

"Sorry you can't be cool dads like me and Cas." I laughed, winking at Cas in the mirror.

Sam rolled his eyes but spent the rest of the night in his room. 

I was trying to shrug it off but I was starting to feel guilty. We'd never had a chick flick moment about me and Cas being together maybe he was annoyed about that? But he could of mentioned that years ago. 

Sam needs to get a grip.


	10. Sam can be weirder if he wants

**Dean's POV**

We were fighting. 

It wasn't serious but I was extremely annoyed at Cas. But he was extremely annoyed at me too so I guessed that we were kind of even. 

It was a stupid argument, both of us had good points it's just neither of us would admit that. I saw where he was coming from and I knew he saw where I was coming from but because we're both stubborn idiots, we were giving each other the silent treatment. 

Cas had even stayed in his own room last night. The reason he was even sleeping in the first place was because he was already weak and decided to heal me from some dumb broken ribs and a few bruises. It wasn't even that bad but now Cas was suffering for it. He insisted he wasn't suffering but I knew how much he hated being more human than angel. 

But movie nights must still go along, Sam would get moody if I skipped it so I headed down to the Dean Cave, ready to get in one of the chairs and ignore Cas until the movie was over. But that option wasn't available. Sam and Jack were already in the chairs, Cas sat on one end of the couch wearing the pj's I'd given him. 

I knew he'd taken that damn shirt, I'd been looking for it all freaking morning. Dick. 

I huffed and sat at the opposite end, pressing play and answering Jack's constant stream of questions. 

I felt the sofa shift so I turned to Cas half way through the movie, he was trying his best to keep his eyes open but it was a losing battle. 

I felt my face soften at him, he'd healed me and put himself through being more human for a while, the least I could do was not be a dick about it. 

I sighed and shuffled up the sofa until I was next to him, he was so out of it he didn't notice. 

"Cas?" I whispered, reaching for his hand. 

He jumped and turned to me. 

"I'm sorry." I rubbed circles on his hand. 

He smiled at me, I could see his eyes light up from the TV flashing. "Me too." 

"C'mere." I nodded and pulled him gently until his head was in my lap, my arm resting on his chest, his hand holding mine above his heart. I knew he was trying to stay awake still but within seconds his breathing got deeper. I smiled and answered a few more of Jack's questions. 

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew jolted awake, a piece of popcorn on my chest. I ate it and turned to Sam who had no doubt thrown it. 

"What?"

"Jack's asking if we can have a feast like that?" Sam nodded to the movie that was on the big feast scene, Jack looked like he was about to start begging.

I grinned. "Course we can, you just wait until Christmas." 

Jack beamed back and turned to the movie again. 

I turned my attention back to the movie but felt Sam watching me, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. 

That weird fucking look again. 

I sighed and pulled the blanket down for Cas, wrapping it around his shoulders.

Sam could look all he wants, I'm not giving this up. 

Sam can be weirder if he wants. 


	11. Sam needs to mind his own business

**Dean's POV**

Sam got more weird. 

He was looking at us both all the damn time, like he wanted to say something but he never did. I started pretty much inviting him to say something to be about it. 

I cuddled Cas at every single movie night, I made sure we had more movie nights and I went all out with the blankets and even put chick flicks on. 

There was even a time that me and Cas were just going to go on a beer run but Sam had annoyed me so much I turned it into a date night. 

I even told Sam to not wait up with a wink. 

He just looked more annoyed. 

If it carried it it was going to start really getting on my nerves. Cas seemed oblivious to it though, being absolutely fine with Sam and still being shy with the PDA. So I made sure it wasn't too much, just a touch here and there, Cas wasn't big on the whole PDA stuff. I respected that. He thought it was a more private thing and honestly I agreed but I wished I could just start making out with Cas mid conversation to just see how Sam reacted. 

I was lay in bed just listening to some music when Cas came in looking troubled, I took my headphones out. 

"You okay?" I asked. 

"We are together right?" Cas bit hit lip before getting onto the bed and laying beside me. 

I laughed. "What are you talking about?" I leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Of course we are, I thought I explained it years ago." 

Cas smiled. "Oh, good." 

"Yeah, I think it's good too. Why're you asking, angel?" I pulled him in for another kiss, it was damn addictive. 

Cas kissed me back, my hand going to the back of his hair. 

"Jack was asking." He pulled away. 

"Jack knows we're together." I was just as confused as Cas. "He asked me when our anniversary is a couple months ago. Why would he ask you?" 

Cas shrugged. "I don't know. He just asked me if we were a couple like in movies. He said Sam was talking about it." 

I frowned. "Have you noticed Sam being a bit weird recently?" I pulled him closer so we were chest to chest, his arm easily snaked over my side, stroking my shoulder blade. 

"Not really." Cas sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He just keeps looking at us weird I guess. I could be over thinking it." I shrugged, and stroked Cas' hair before leaning in for another kiss. God I missed him when he would go away. He'd already been back for two days but it barely felt like five minutes. 

"He's doesn't usually give us funny looks, he just rolls his eyes." Cas pursed his lips and I took the opportunity to kiss him again which made him laugh and kiss me back. 

"Maybe he's waiting for us to start arguing again, he's mentally preparing." I teased. 

"I'd rather we didn't start fighting again." Cas sighed, moving his hand from my back and moving it up my shirt instead, resting his hand over my heart. 

"Me too, man." I smiled lazily and caught his lips again. 

Cas sighed into me and caught my bottom lip between his teeth, I chuckled when he let go. 

"Missed me?" I waggled my eyebrows and moved so I was looming over him. 

"Of course." He sighed, pulling me by my face down to kiss him again. 

"Missed you so much, baby." I groaned. 

Sam needs to mind his own business.


	12. Sam is a moron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the fastest I've ever uploaded twelve chapters.  
> Hope you enjoyed this  
> C

**Dean's POV**

Having Jody around for the hunt turned out to be a blessing, her and Cas had almost never really worked together so it was great to see them two interacting since they were technically having joint custody of Claire which I found hilarious. But that didn't stop me from wanting Cas all to myself at the motel. I didn't see why Sam was making such an issue about it. He said one of us could sleep on the sofa then the other two get the bed, Cas doesn't need to sleep anyway. 

I felt like ripping my hair out. Why would I rather sleep on a sofa and get a bad back when I could easily book another room and sleep in a bed after having sex with Cas? Is he actually insane? 

I brushed it off though, letting myself relax with Cas all night then beheading some vamps the next day. Life was sweet when I thought about it. 

We'd handled the case pretty quickly and Jack would be fine at the bunker if we stayed to celebrate a little so Sam suggested we go to a diner. He said it would be a quiet one but it ended up being packed full of people. I didn't mind much, I sat beside Cas tracing patterns on his knee in the enochian he's taught me, every now and then I'd spell a rude word and he'd stamp on my foot with a blush on his cheeks but I found it hilarious. 

Sam was doing his weird looking thing so I spoke to Jody instead about the case. 

"Dean, can I use your phone?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah, why?" I passed it over. 

"Claire is speaking in code." He stared at his own phone confused as he typed into google on my phone: _what does lmao mean?_ I chuckled and squeezed his knee, going back to speaking to Jody, trying to ignore Sam. 

"Honestly I think it's damaging a hunters livelihood." I explained to Jody who laughed at me. "No, I'm serious. Whenever you need to give someone under the age of thirty 'the talk' they think you're the crazy one because you're saying that vampires look like every day people and if they bite you you'll be fine just don't drink their blood. They look at me like I have three heads." I sighed. 

Jody smirked. "It's the twilight era." 

I rolled my eyes. "Ruining business." I muttered. 

"Sam are you okay?" Jody turned to Sam. 

"Uh-yeah. Fine. Totally fine." Sam nodded to himself. 

The kid was freaking out. He was definitely nervous about something. 

"You look weird." Cas tilted his head at him. 

"Gee, thanks Cas." Sam grinned, trying desperately to hide whatever was going on with him. I knew something was up. But it was clear he wasn't going to tell me. 

I'd wait until he would tell me then, I rested my chin on Cas' shoulder and read the text speak he was searching. 

_'nwdhstty ticooo dythmi? you understand right?"_

Cas had typed each one into my phone and was scrolling for answers. 

I chuckled. 

"I think she's messing with you, man." I lifted my head from his shoulder.

Cas turned to me and pouted. 

I wanted to kiss him so damn bad but he'd kill me if I did in this crowded of a place, I wrote more filthy things in enochian on his knee. He swallowed as he stared back into my eyes but then turned away quickly, way too quickly for my liking. 

"Who does?" He asked Jody in response to whatever she'd said. 

"You two." Sam glared at us both but his hands were trembling. What the fuck had him so jittery?

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping my writing on Cas' knee, settling for just resting my hand there now. 

"Sam." Jody nodded to Sam. 

Sam took a deep breath and started spewing out words, faster than I'd ever heard him speak in his life. 

"I've been ignoring this for way over ten years now, will you two please just admit your feelings for each other, I'm sick of waiting around for it to happen and every time I think it will happen it never fucking does. You're pretty much a couple anyway, do you know just how many times I've caught you two all cuddled up together, Cas you've slept in your own room maybe once and that's only because you and Dean had a fight and Dean you sleep in his room when he's away. And it's just too much, just fucking admit it. It's not that hard. You already bicker like an old married couple, you stare at each other all the time, snuggle with each other on movie nights, Dean hasn't had a one night stand in at least a year. Dean your hand is literally on Cas' leg right now, so for fuck sake just go and talk it out!" He seemed to of shocked himself with how much he'd said too. 

I stared at him trying to take in what he'd said. He was saying that me and Cas should get together? What? Did he not know?

"If you're worried about Claire minding because your vessel is technically her Dads let me tell you both right now, she has been waiting for you to get together for years too. She calls you both her dads anyway. So what is stopping you both? Talk it out. Everyone in your lives supports you and wants you both to be happy." Jody gave us a warm smile but her eyes were stern, she meant business.

"Talk it out?" Cas did the full narrowing eyes and head tilt and my chest felt all warm. 

"Yes.You and Dean have feelings for each other. Talk to each other about them. You don't have to do it right now, just please. Soon." Sam had somehow managed to calm his hands down but his eyes kept flashing to me, watching for my reaction. 

Were him and Jody serious? Did they actually not know? 

Before I knew it I was laughing harder than I had in weeks, his bitch face made it worse. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, Cas kicking my ankle to try and get me to stop. 

"You can't treat this as a joke, Dean." Sam whined. 

"I'm not." I wiped my eyes again, forcing the last few laughs out. "Sammy, we talked about our 'feelings', what are you even talking about?"

"I thought you knew about us?" Cas asked, not a smile on his face but that's fine because I was still grinning for the both of us. 

"Us?" Sam and Jody practically shouted for the entire diner to hear. 

"You can't be telling me that both of you didn't know?" I laughed again. "Even Jack knows, I thought Claire knew too." I shrugged, I was sure I'd spoken to her about me and Cas. 

"Claire does know. She asked us last year." Cas said.

"And she didn't tell me?" Jody huffed. 

"We thought everyone knew. How did you not know?" I questioned, literally everyone asked and it wasn't like I lied about it. Jack figured it out when he was only a few weeks old for fuck sake. It wasn't some big conspiracy. 

"This has been going on since last year?" Sam asked. 

"It's been kinda going on since we met, Sam." I rolled my eyes. "Almost 12 years." 

"Wait, how long?" Both of them had the same faces of shock, I wished I could take a photo. 

"12 years." Cas confirmed.

"But-what about all the strippers, waitresses?" Sam stumbled over his words, his eyebrows mushed together. 

"Yeah, it's not all been smooth sailing." I sighed, at least we'd been pretty good recently. 

"Dean says that we were on and off for a while, I think that means that we used to break up a lot." Cas shrugged but I knew it still confused the hell out of him. 

"Right, okay. So how long have you been on?" Jody asked calmly. 

"It's been about four years now. Why'd you think I was like that when he freaking died, Sam?" I hated myself for even mentioning it, feeling the punch through my chest coming back as soon as I said the words, but seriously? Why would I have reacted like that if me and Cas weren't together? I could barely say his name for weeks, said less than four words at his funeral. If he didn't know before then he should of figured it out. Jack fucking did. 

"I thought you were both in denial. Oh my God, why didn't you just tell me?" Sam had his head in his hands. 

"I honestly thought you knew, I mean you're always calling Cas my boyfriend and he technically is so- I mean it's not like we were subtle." I rolled my eyes thinking back to all the close calls we'd had when Sam knocked on my door and Cas ever the prude would zap our clothes back on, mid sex. Even then he never fixed the fact that we would be both panting and red in the face. Cas always said that it would make me uncomfortable if I walked in on Sam and anyone else so he shouldn't have to walk in on us. I agreed, but now I wish I'd just let him walk in one time and we wouldn't be having this stupid conversation. 

Sam groaned. "So since you met? 12 years of off and on and 4 years of just being together?" 

"Uriel wasn't happy when he caught us." I nodded.

Cas blushed. "I had to threaten him so he wouldn't tell." 

I smirked thinking back to how that had happened, mid crazy hot make out session with a douche who was also an angel of the lord but was stupid hot when another douche bag angel flaps in and starts lecturing Cas on blasphemy and God, the whole nine yards and for Cas to simply get up from the bed, still in his boxers with a fairly obvious boner and tell Uriel he should come back in an hour with an apology for both me and him on how disrespectful he had been. And Uriel hung his head and went away. Coming back an hour later and fucking apologising whilst Cas smirked at him. That was still the hottest thing Cas had ever fucking done. 

"This is actually crazy, you were together before you rebelled?" Sam raised his eyebrows. 

"I wouldn't say we were together, just messing around at that point." I waggled my eyebrows and Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Well, that clears that up. Well done on talking about your feelings even if I am a few years late." Jody laughed and grinned at us both. 

"You not happy for us, Sam?" I asked Sam. I knew the answer. 

"I hate you both." He groaned. "You're both idiots." 

We all burst out laughing then at Sam with his pink face in his hands, feeling stupid. 

Sam is a moron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys want more stuff like this because I really enjoy writing this sort of stuff.   
> Stay safe and stay inside dudes  
> C


End file.
